What Comes After E? (Redo)
by Nykiddo
Summary: Bella is a bad ass. One day her friend dares her to date one guy for every letter of the alphabet. Will she be able to get past E? Rated M for Language. (Do Over)
1. Author's note

Hey, guys,

I know I haven't posted anything in a VERY long time, but I've decided that I'm going to finish the stores I haven't finished and every make a few changes to some of the ones that I did. I will leave up all the original stores that way you will still be able to read those as well.

Please let me know what stores you would like to see completed or even what stores you'd what to see changed a little. I do know what story I will be doing next, but I'll let that be a surprise. :)

Love you!

Thanks! NYKiddo


	2. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

It sucks being the new kid in school, especially when you're switching schools in the 11th grade, and you're what most high schoolers would like to call a "nerd". I got straight A's, one of the best student's anyone could ever ask for. These traits made people hate me because, for some reason, being smart made you hated by everyone.

I try my best to just keep to myself, only speaking with my sister Alice. (I've learned that the quieter you are, the less people try to fuck with you.) This plan as worked for my entire high school career, that is until I met Bella Swan.

I was in Biology when she walked in. Was she new? I'd never seen her before. (and this girl wasn't someone you could easily forget) She was beautiful, long, wavy, brown hair. Brown eyes that made you melt where you stood. She had legs that stretched for miles and a smile that made my heart stop. She was perfect.

"Miss. Swan," Mr. Banner said, "You may sit next to Mr. Cullen. Edward, raise your hand so Isabella here can find her seat." _Am I dreaming? I have to be._ I thought as I slowly raised my hair.

"Bella," the girl said, "I prefer Bella."

Mr. Banner nodded, "Okay, Bella," he said. Then Bella walked over and sat in the empty chair beside me.

She turned to me and smiled. "Hi," she said, "I'm Bella Swan."

Fuck, there's that smile again. Wait. Is she really talking to me? No one EVER spokes to me. I couldn't help but return the girl's smile though. "I'm Edward," I said, "Edward Cullen."

 **BPOV**

A-Austin Jones  
B-Bradley Walker  
C-Chad Smith  
D-Daniel Ball  
E-… Nothing. I hadn't found and E yet. It had been two weeks since I dated Daniel. (Daniel and I only dated for a week. That was part of the deal, to date for at least a week.)

Ever and I were sitting at the benches outside of school before class. "Can't I just skip it and come back to it?" I whined.

"Nope," she said, "It's not a damn test."

"But I can't find someone who starts with E!" I complained, throwing my hands in the air.

She grinned at me. "You giving up?" she asked.

"Fuck no!" I said.

She laughed. "Anyway," I said, "I need to get to Biology. I have a new schedule now." You see, the bad part about doing this is guys keep getting attached WAY too quickly. I've gotten three schedule changes since we've started this whole thing just to get away with my exes.

"See ya," she said heading in the other direction.

I walked into Biology and handed the teacher my schedule. "Miss. Swan," he said, "You may sit next to Mr. Cullen. Edward, raise your hand so Isabella here can find her seat." My head snapped up really quick. Edward! E! Edward starts with E! This could be my big chance!

"Bella," I said turning back to the teacher, "I prefer Bella."

He nodded. "Okay, Bella," the teacher said. Then I walked over and sat next to the boy, Edward

I looked at Edward and smiled. "Hi," I said, "I'm Bella Swan."

He seemed surprised for a minute, but then smiled back at me. "I'm Edward," he said, "Edward Cullen." He had this gorgeous crooked smile that gave me butterflies in my stomach. No guy had ever had that effect on me before. It was…. Different…. It was…. Nice.

 **REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

Bella and I had just started on our lab when I heard Lauren's high pitch annoying voice from the table next to us. "Ewe," she said, "Who let the whore in?" Her friends laughed.

Bella whipped her head to the side to look at her. "I thought I smelt something when I walked in," she said, "I thought maybe we were dissecting frogs today or something, but I guess it was just fake bitch. Sorry, it's a common mistake to make."

Lauren huffed and rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't hang around her too much, Edward," she said, looking at me, "You may get AIDs."

Bella just rolled her eyes and went back to her work. "You okay?" I asked.

She looked up at me, almost surprised. "Me?" she said, pointing to herself.

 _Who else would I be talking to?_ "Yeah," I said.

"I'm fine…" she said, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Lauren," I said, "I've notice she can be a bitch."

She laughed a little, "I'm used to it," she said, "Everyone treats me like that."

 _Why would someone treat someone as beautiful as her like that?_ "You don't deserve that," I said.

She raised an eyebrow at me, "How would you know that?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I think… There's something more to you…," I said.

 **BPOV**

My heart melted at his words. "Edward!" the teacher yelled.

We both jumped a little. "Yes, sir?" Edward said.

"Can you explain our project to Bella?" he said, "She'll be your partner."

Edward nodded and turned to me. "We need to pick a famous scientist and do a report on him," he said, "We need to research him and stuff like that. I picked Charles Darwin. We can change it though if you want."

 _He's so sweet._ I _really_ need to stop that. I smiled. "No that's fine," I said.

He smiled back. "Would you like to come to my place after school and we can work on the project together," he said.

 _I'd love that._ "I'd like that," I said with a smile.

 **REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

Bella's coming to my house. I seriously couldn't breathe. Why do I sound like a 15-year-old girl right now?

I walked around the corner to go to my locker and saw Bella talking to a really big guy and a girl with long blonde hair that could be a model. The big guy looked at me and then nodded. Bella leaned in and hugged him before walking to her locker and put her stuff away. _Wonder who he is…_

I pulled into my driveway and Bella pulled in behind me. I got out and walked over to her car and helped her out. She looked a little surprised, but she smiled. "Thanks," she said, "Your house is beautiful."

 _Not as beautiful as you._ "Thanks," I said, returning her smile, "My mom actually designed it."

Her eyes widened, "Really?" she asked.

"Mhm," I said.

I led her inside and my mom came to greet me. "Hey, Ed-" then she stopped and smiled widely, "Who's this?"

Great… "Mom," I said, "This is my friend, Bella."

"Hi," Bella said with a smile.

My mom smiled back, "It's nice to meet you," she said.

"We have to do a project for Biology," I said, "So we'll be in my room."

"Okay," my mom said.

"It was nice meeting you," Bella said.

"You too, sweetie," my mom said. My mom was loving this too much. The last time I had a girl over was Tanya, and things didn't work out too well with that…

"Where's your sister!" my mom called after me.

"She stayed after school for a test!" I yelled. At that word sister I saw Bella tense up a little. _That's odd. Wonder what that's about._

We went up to my room and I turned on my laptop before turning back to Bella. She was looking around my room quietly at all my books and music. "You must really like music.." she said.

I chuckled. "You could say that I guess," I said, "I like movies too though." I pointed to the wall of endless movies.

She turned to the movies. "Holy shit," she said. Then she turned to me, "Sorry," she said.

I laughed, "Its fine," I said. She walked over to the movies and started reading some of them. "Bet I have your favorite movie," I said with a smirk.

She turned to me and gave me a breath taking smile. "Probably not," she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

She looked like she was thinking about something sad. "10 Things I hate about You," she said softly.

I smiled and walked over to the shelf and pulled out the movie. Her eyes widened. "Why…" she said, "That's a chick flick."

I laughed. "It's my sister's favorite too," I said.

"Well aren't you full of surprises," she said.

I laughed. "Wanna watch it?" I asked.

"Why don't we start our project first?" she said with a smile.

"Deal," I said.

 **Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

I watched Bella as she typed on my computer, reading off things for me to write. God she's beautiful. How could she not have a boyfriend? Unless she does… Is that the big guy? How am I gunna bring this up? I'll just be blunt I guess.

"So was your boyfriend mad you came over?" I asked.

Her hands froze on the keys and she turned to look at me. "My what?" she said.

"Your boyfriend?" I said hesitantly.

She chuckled a little bit. "Yeah, I don't have a boyfriend," she said, "Who are you talking about?"

I felt myself sigh in relief. "That… big guy you were with."

She laughed, "That's my older brother," she said, "He's very protective of me ever since… Well he's protective and my parents are out of town so "he's in charge"."

I nodded, "Oh," I said, "Do you have other siblings?"

She turned back to the computer really quick. "I have a sister but she… doesn't live here."

It was obvious she didn't wanna talk to med. "Wanna watch the movie now?" I asked.

She smiled, "Sure," I said. I got up and got the movie and put it in for us. About 10 minutes into the movie I felt Bella's head on my shoulder. _Oh, god she's touching me…._ Great now I should like some middle school girl.

I tried to ignore the fact she was laying on me but after 30 minutes I couldn't do it anymore. I looked down at her and saw her sleeping. I smiled a little and kissed her head before joining her in dream world.

 **REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I can't believe I fell asleep on him! I've dated a lot of guys before but I'm never actually fallen slept with any of them. (well like that anyway) It was actually kind of cute…. WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT! I don't want to get attached. This is all just a dare!

Isn't it?

Of course it is!

Then why do I feel this way?

….

The next day I woke up, rolling over in bed, and opened my eyes and looked at the clock 8:00. Wait! What!

"Shit!" I yelled, throwing the sheets off me and jumping out of bed.

I ran around the house getting ready real quick. Then I grabbed my keys and ran out the door. I jumped in my car and, as I turned the key, it wouldn't start. "Are you kidding me!" I yelled hitting the steering wheel.

I jumped out of the car and punched the door. Not a good idea…. "OW! Fuck!" I yelled. I ran to the side of the house to see if Emmett's car was still there, but it was gone.

Damn it! He must've left early to pick up Rosalie before school! Now what! Then I heard someone pull up.

I turned and saw Edward in my driveway. "Need a ride?" he asked with a crooked smile.

I smiled. "Oh my god!" I said, "You are a life saver!"

He laughed and held the door open for me. _He's so sweet._

He ran around and got in the car next to me and smiled. Then he looked down at my hand. "Bella!" he said, "What did you do?"

"I got mad at my car," I said, "So I punched it."

He shook his head. "Really, Bella?"

I shrugged, "I was mad," I said.

He took my hand and kissed the back of it. "You okay?"

I blushed a little, "I'm fine," I said. Wait, blushed? I NEVER blush.

When we pulled up to the school I saw Emmett and Rose standing at Emmett's car watching me. "I'll be back," I said to Edward.

He nodded and then I jogged up to Emmett, "Hey," I said.

"What are you doing," he said, still not taking his eyes off Edward.

"My car wouldn't start this morning and he just so happened to show up to get me," I said.

"Mhm," he said, "Just so happened."

Rose put her hand on his shoulder, "Calm down," she said, "This isn't the first guy Bella's been with. No offence, Bells."

I shrugged, "It's cool," I said. Rose and I didn't get along when her and Emmett first got together, but we're really close now. Ever since the "accident" anyway.

Emmett looked at Rose and then looked down at me. "Sorry I wasn't there, Bella," he said, "Rose will take a look at your car this weekend. You can just ride to school with us this week."

I nodded and walked over to Edward. He was talking to a short girl with short black hair who I'm pretty sure is in my math class. _Who the fuck is she!_ Damn what's wrong with me! I've never gotten jealous before!

Edward looked at me and smiled. "Hey," he said, "This is my sister Alice. Alice, this is Bella." Oh. It's just his sister… Oh, Okay, that's good.

Alice smiled at me, "I think we have math together right?" I smiled back and nodded. "Well, it was nice to officially meet you, Bella. I'll see you later, Edward, I need to get to science."

"See you later, Alice," I said with a wave.

Edward grabbed my hand, "Come on I'll walk you to class," he said. I blush, _no one has ever walked me to class._

I looked passed Edward and saw Ever watching us with a smile, she winked at me. I suddenly got a bad feeling in my stomach about this whole dare thing.

…..

Later that day I was at my locker when Edward came up behind me. "Hey," he said in my ear.

I jumped. "Oh my god," I said, "You scared me."

He smiled. "Sorry," he said. _God, I love his smile._ I seriously need to stop this! What's wrong with me! Am I broken?

I smiled back, "I forgive you," I said.

He laughed. "I'm glad," he said.

Then Mike walked up. "Trying for another guy, Bella?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Go to hell, Mike," I said.

"Already did," he said, "I was with you… Whore."

Edward looked at him. "I think you need to apologize," he said. Was he standing up for me? God, that's hot.

Mike laughed. "Why would I do that?" he said, getting up in Edward's face. "She's a whore, and that's all she'll ever be."

The next thing I knew Edward grabbed Mike and threw him up against my locker. "Edward!" I yelled, "Stop!"

 **EPOV**

I never fight…. Ever…. But then Bella walks into my life and suddenly it's like it's my job to protect her. What's wrong with me? Why am I acting like this?

All I know is, when Mike said those words about Bella, all I saw was red. I heard Bella screaming but I couldn't stop. How dare he say that about Bella!

Next thing I knew I felt Alice pulling me back and screaming at me just before the principal grabbed me and pulled me off of Mike.

….

"Just tell me why you did it," my mom said as we walked out of the dean's office.

I sighed. "There's this girl…." I said.

"Oh god," my dad said.

I continued like he didn't say anything, just looking at my mom. "This guy was talking about her," I said. "He was calling her a whore and stuff, and she doesn't deserve that! She's so nice, Mom, I just wanted to protect her."

My mom smiled. "I understand," she said, "I "this girl" Bella?"

"Yes," I said softly.

She hugged me, "You're right," she said, "She's a very nice girl."

We were almost to the car when I saw Bella walking out of math with my sister beside her. _God, she's beautiful._

She looked up and saw me and her eyes lit up. "Oh my god, Edward!" she said, as her and Alice ran over to me. "Are you okay?"

I smiled at her, "I'm fine," I said.

She reached up and touched under my eye. I felt my eyes close and I leaned my face into her hand. "You didn't have to do that," she said.

I opened my eyes and looked at her. "I couldn't let him talk to you like that," I said.

She frowned, "But now you're in trouble."

"I only got suspended for 5 days," I said. "It was worth it."

She smiled and stood on her toes, kissing my cheek. I smiled; her lips were so soft against my cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

Then I hear Alice clear her throat. "Yup that's Edward," she said, "The hero."

I rolled my eyes, sensing her sarcasm. "Thanks, _squirt,_ " I said with a smirk.

She glared at me, "See you at home, Eddie. See you later, Bella!" She said before she skipped off.

I looked at Bella and saw a weird look on her face. "Come on," I said, "I'll take you home."

"Aren't your parents mad at you?" she asked.

"No," I said, putting an arm over her shoulders, "They get why I did what I did."

I opened the car door for her and she climbed in. We were both quiet for a minute until she spoke, "Edward," she said, "I really am all those things that Mike said."

I looked at her. "No you're not," I said. Why would she think that?

"But I am," she said, "Do you know how many guys I've dated, Edward? Because I sure the hell don't!"

I pulled into her driveway and parked the car. Then I turned in my seat to look at her. "Bella," I said, "I don't care about your past, I don't care what anyone thinks of one because they're all wrong." Then I leaned in and kissed her.

 **BPOV**

Holy fucking shit!

 **REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Previously**

 _I pulled into her driveway and parked the car. Then I turned in my seat to look at her. "Bella," I said, "I don't care about your past, I don't care what anyone thinks of one because they're all wrong." Then I leaned in and kissed her._

 _BPOV_

 _Holy fucking shit!_

 **BPOV**

Okay, now I've kissed a lot of guys, and, when I saw a lot of guys, I mean A LOT of fucking guys, but this has got to be the best kiss I've ever gotten in my life.

He pulled away and smiled at me. "Bella?" he said.

"Hummm?" I murmured, my eyes still closed.

"This might sound like a really middle school thing to say," he said, "But, will you be my girlfriend?"

I laughed, looking into his beautiful green eyes. "I'd love to be your girlfriend," I said.

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "Good," he whispered.

I touched his face softly, "I'm sorry you got suspended," I whispered.

He kissed my checked. "I don't care," he said, "I'd do it all again if I had to."

"But now I can't see you," I said.

He frowned and pushed my hair behind my ear. "I'll drive you to school and pick you and then we can hang out all day after school," he said, "How does that song?"

I smiled. "Okay," I said.

He kissed me again, "See you tomorrow," he said.

I walked into my house with the biggest smile on my face. "Hey," Rose said from the couch with a smirk on her face. "What you smiling about?"

"Edward," I said.

Emmett came out of the kitchen and stared at me for a minute before he smiled. "I've never seen smile like that before," he said.

I laughed before running up to my room. I jumped on my bed and pulled out my phone to call Ever, "Hey, sexy," she said as she answered.

"Come over," I said.

"Getting in the car," she said, and then she hung up.

I waited for Ever in my drive way. She pulled up and jumped out of her car. "He asked me out!" I said.

She smiled. "Girl your good!" she said, "Now you're one step closer to finishing your bet."

I frowned, I had honestly forgotten all about the bet. Ever noticed my frown, "You like him," she said. I nodded. "I don't think I've seen you like this in a while," she said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Happy like this," she said. Then she got quiet. "I don't think I've seen you like this in 3 years."

"Let's go inside," I said changing the subject. I didn't want to think, or talk, about what had happened 3 years ago.

 **REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

I can't believe I'm actually dating Bella. If I could do a fucking chart wheel right now without breaking my neck myself or looking gay as hell I think I would. I walked into my house with the biggest smile on my face. "What happened to you?" Alice asked.

My smiled just grew, "Bella," was all I said.

She screamed and ran over to hug me. "So you guys are like a thing now!" she asked.

"Yup," I said.

"This is amazing!" she said.

I laughed. "You're telling me," I said.

 **BPOV**

Edward came and picked me up the next day before school. The rest of the day went by in a drag until he finally came and picked me up from school. He pulled into the parking lot and got out to open the door for me. As soon as he was out of the car I dove into his arms and hugged him.

"Mr. Cullen!" I heard someone say from behind us. We turned and saw our principal standing behind us.

"Good afternoon, sir," Edward said.

"You're suspended, Mr. Cullen," he said, "That means you can't be anywhere on the property. Can I ask what you're doing here?"

"Just getting my girlfriend," Edward said.

"You can't be on property," he said again.

"He's just picking me up!" I said.

Edward grabbed my hand to calm me down. "Its fine," Edward said, "I didn't know I couldn't pick Bella up either. It won't happen again."

The principal turned and walked away and I got in Edward's car. "That's so stupid," I said, "You can't even come get me after school!"

"Its fine, Bella," he said, "I'll just get you from your house after school."

"It's not fair!" I said crossing my arms.

"I know," he said, taking my hand in his. "Now!" he said, "Wanna come to my house?"

I smiled, "Sure," I said, "Just let me text Emmett so he knows where I am."

 **EPOV**

I opened the door and let Bella inside. "Mom?" I called, "Dad?"

My mom came in. "I thought you'd be with Be-" she stopped when she saw Bella with me. "Oh," she said with a smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen," Bella said.

My mom hugged Bella. "Oh, Bella," she said, "Please call me Esme." Then my mom turned to me. "Your dad has a late shift tonight so he won't be home for dinner." Then she smiled at Bella again. "Would you like to join us?" she asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude," Bella said.

"Babe," I said, grabbing her hand, "You're not intruding. Please stay."

Bella smiled at me. "Okay," she said.

Esme smiled and looked between us. "Edward!" Alice yelled, running down the stairs. "Oh, hey, Bella."

"Hey," Bella said with a smile.

Alice turned to me. "Can you help me with my TV?" she asked.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said, "That's why I need you."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Bella. "Will you be okay for a minute?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said, "I'll go hang out with you mom."

I smiled at her and kissed her head. "Okay," I said, "Have fun."

 **BPOV**

I walked into the kitchen with Esme. "You have a beautiful home," I said as I admired the kitchen.

Esme smiled. "Thank you," she said, "I designed it myself actually."

"That's awesome! I love this kitchen!" I watched as Esme cooked. "Can I help?" I asked.

She turned to me. "Sure," she said, "You can cut these." She pointed to celery. "No one ever helps me cook."

"I love cooking," I said.

"Me too," she said. Then she got quiet. "I want to thank you, Bella."

I smiled at her. "I told you I love to cook. It's no big deal," I said.

She shook her head. "Not the cooking," she said, "I want to thank you for being with my sun."

I gave her a confused look. "I don't think I understand," I said.

"You've brought back the son that I thought I lost. Edward use to be a happy carefree person, but he hasn't been like that in a really long time," she said, "You brought back that happiness and I couldn't thank you enough."

"He makes me really happy too," I said.

"I can see it in your eyes."

Then Edward came into the kitchen, "What you girls talking about?" he asked.

I smiled at him, "Nothing," I said.

He walked over and kissed me. "Suuuure," he said.

 **REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

It was Edward's first day back to school and we were sitting in class when Lauren walked in again. I groaned and Edward grabbed my hand under the table to calm me down. I worked…. A little.

"I can't believe you would stoop to such a low level, Edward," she said, stopping beside out table. "I can't believe you would date a whore."

"If I was dating a whore I'd be with you, not Bella," Edward said. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

Lauren just smirked and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "You know, Bella. It's a good thing your sister isn't here to see you whoring around like this. Think of how disappointed she'd be," she said.

I glared at her, "Shut the fuck up, Lauren," I hissed.

Lauren looked at Edward, "Oh, he doesn't know," she said, pointing to Edward. "He doesn't know how you let your sister-I'm sorry, your own TWIN sister get kidnapped. You haven't told him how she's gone? How she's never coming back and it's all your fault."

I saw red. How dare she bring up Ara. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I yelled and then I lunged at her.

 **EPOV**

I wasn't actually sure what was going on, but as soon as Bella lunged for Lauren's neck I grabbed her waist and pulled her back against me.

"Cullen!" My teacher yelled, "Get her out of here!"

I carried Bella out of the room while she fought against me. "Put me down!" she yelled. "FUCKING LET ME GO!"

I had never heard her talk to me like that before, so I set her down. I watched her walk down the hallway. Then she turned and started punching lockers. "Bella!" I yelled. I ran down the hall and tried to get her to stop but she wouldn't. Finally, she just collapsed to the ground crying.

I wrapped my arms around her and realized she was shaking. "Love, you need to breathe," I said.

"I-I can't," she sobbed, "I-I need my-my medicine."

"Medicine for what, love?"

"P-p-panic attacks. I-I haven't needed it in a w-while. C-call Em-Emmett."

I took her hand and placed it on my chest. "Focus on my heartbeat," I said as I grabbed phone and dialed Emmett's number.

He didn't answer but after a couple minutes I saw him running down the hall. He dropped to the floor beside me and handed her a pill from his pocket. "How did you know where we were?" I asked.

"I knew it must be a panic attack again," he said, still watching his sister, "She obviously knows I'm in class so she has no other reason to call me. I keep her pills on me just in case she needs them."

I nodded, I'm glad Bella has a brother like Emmett, he obviously loves her a lot. After a couple minutes, she finally calmed down. I glanced at Emmett before looking back at Bella, "Tell me what happened," I whispered.

She looked at Emmett, he was sitting there with his hanging low. Bella looking back at me and took a deep breath. "Okay," she said.

 **REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

"Can we go somewhere else?" I asked, "I don't want to talk about this here."

"Of course," he said, helping me up. I hugged Emmett and thanked him for taking care of me before taking Edward's hand and following him to his car. Once we were both in he drove to my house.

We went and sat up in my room. I paced the room for a minute before stopping and looking at him. "This is hard for me to talk about," I said.

"Take your time, baby girl," he said.

I took a deep breath. "I had… or have, I don't even know anymore…" I ran my hands threw my hair. "I have a twin sister," I started, "Her names Arabel. We always used to say our parents were like the dullest people ever." I smiled a little remember the conversation I always had with my sister, "I mean Isabella and Arabel." I stopped again to think about my sister. I felt a tear slowly fall down my face.

He got up and took my hand. "You don't need to say anymore if you don't want to, love," he said.

"I want to tell you," I said, "You deserve to know why I am… or was, the way I am…. Three years ago, my sister got abducted walking home from her boyfriend's house. The guy who took her thought she was me. His name was James… He was this guy that a meant one night when Arabel and I went to a club. He wanted to go out with me but I turned him down. The guy was fucking crazy. After I turned him down he started stalking me and then he tried to kidnap me, but took Ara by mistake. They got the whole thing on a security camera that was outside a nearby store.

"She was missing for about a month when they found James dead in a ditch. They got his address but when they went to his house but Ara wasn't there. No one knows what happened to her…. She's gone and it's all my fault… I-I lost my sister and my best friend all because I turned down some guy."

I fell to the ground crying hysterically. I felt Edward's arms go around me, he picks me up and carries me to my bed and hold me against his chest. "It's not your fault, love," he said.

"She probably hates me," I said, "She knows it's my fault."

"Your sister doesn't hate you," he said, holding me tight, "She knows how strong you are and she knows it's not your fault."

"I just want her back," I sobbed.

 **EPOV**

I held Bella while she cried. She calmed down after about a half hour. I was sitting on her bed with my back against the headboard. Bella was lying with her head in my lap and I was running my fingers through her hair. "What was she like?" I asked quietly.

I saw a smile appear on her face. "She was kinda of like me but at the same time she wasn't," she said, "She's really funny. Like witty funny. She could always come up with a sarcastic remark or the perfect comeback. And she's really smart, not just book smart though, street smart too. She was a badass. EVERYONE was afraid of her. Lauren would've gotten her ass beat if Ara was here."

"Sounds like you," I said.

She laughed, "Kinda. She was a lot better than me though. She was better at everything. We looked EXACTLY alike though. So we always used to mess with people. I remember one time she was dared to go on a date with Mike Newton. So she begged me to go, she said she'd take my tests for a month."

I laughed. "Most siblings do each other's homework," I said.

"Where's the fun in that?" she said. "Anyway. I went on the date with Mike and he tried to kiss me so Ara came outside and beat his ass."

I smiled. "I like her," I said.

She laughed. "She'd like you," she said, "She always used to question my boyfriends, she never liked any of them, but I think she'd like you."

I smiled, "Whys that?" I asked.

"You take care of me," she said.

I leaned down and kissed her head. "Do you have a picture of your sister?" I asked.

She got up and got a photo album and put it on the bed. She opened to the first page where there was a picture of the two of them. They really did look exactly alike. It looked like Bella was just standing with a mirror. "Do you know which one's me?" she asked.

I didn't even need to think about it. "The one on the right," I said.

She looked at me, "How did you know?" she asked.

I smiled, "I know my girl," I said.

She smiled and flipped the page. "That's her and her boyfriend," she said.

"Isn't that Caiden Walker?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"He's in my Spanish class," I said, "He's really quiet."

"He barely does anything anymore. He was heartbroken about Ara, he really loved her…" she said.

I nodded and turned to the next page in the album and saw a picture of Bella, Arabel, and Emmett. "Is that the reason Emmett is so protective of you?" I asked her.

She nodded as she stared down at the picture of the three of them. "He blames himself," I she said.

What's which this family and blaming themselves for stuff! "Why?" I asked her.

"Well," she said, "We were obviously too young to go to a club that long ago, but Emmett had a friend who made fake ID's so he had gotten ID's for all three of us. Our parents would go out of town at least once a month so we would use that as our opportunity to go out. It was Arabel and I's third time going when we meant James. Emmett was able to get him leave us alone for the night, but he was very persistent after that.

"Emmett blames himself because he says that if he never got the ID's we never would've been there. I think he's wrong though, because, knowing Ara and I, we would've just found a way in ourselves."

I pulled her closer to comfort her. "What about your parents?" I asked, "Where are they now?"

Bella chuckled, "My parents are never home anymore," she said, "Emmett turned 18 this year and they've been gone ever since. They just travel around. They have bank accounts set up for us that they transfer money into so that we can take care of ourselves."

Damn. They have horrible parents. "Why do they travel so much?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Work I guess. They're photographer's so they travel the world taking pictures now. Or maybe they're just rather be anywhere but here."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because they blame Emmett and I for Ara's disappearance. They say that if Emmett didn't get us those ID's they I wouldn't have met James and that if I didn't look just like her then James would've known Ara wasn't me."

My heart broke. How could they're parents say that about them? "You know that's not true right, Bella?"

She shrugged, "I like to think it's not."

We spent the rest of the afternoon looking at pictures and talking about Arabel. When Emmett came home from Rose's house, Bella had fallen asleep next to me. He smiled at us, "Thank you," he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Making her happy," he said, "I haven't seen her happy like this since Arabel…went missing."

I smiled. "I'm glad to help," I said.

 **REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

It was a couple days after I told Edward about Arabel, and things between us had gotten a lot better. We had grown closer and I felt like we could tell each other everything. I was starting to feel like I might love him, and that honestly scared the shit out if me.

"Ever," I said on the way to school. (Rose was still working on my car so everyone was driving me around)

"Oh no," she said, "I know that voice. What happen?"

I looked at her, "What?" I said, "Nothing happened."

"Then what do you need to tell me?" she asked.

"I think I might love Edward," I said.

She laughed, "I could've told you that," she said.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Bells," she said, "I know you better then you do?"

I smiled, "I guess you're right," I said.

….

I was getting my books from my locker when I found my old paper from me and Ever's old bet. I balled up the paper and threw it away before heading out to Emmett's jeep.

We pulled into the driveway and I saw Edward's car pull up behind us. I smiled but my smile fell when I saw Edward get out of the car. He had a look on his face like he was pissed off about something and as I looked closer I saw that his eyes were red… Like he had been crying…

"Edward…" I said, walking up to him, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong!" he said, "What the fuck is this!" He threw a paper at me and I unfolded it. When I looked at what is said my heart dropped. It was my paper from the bet.

"Edward…" I Said, "Where did you get this?"

"Lauren found it!" he yelled, "She thought I should know that the only reason you stayed with me was because of some bet to see how many guys you could date! I can't believe this, Bella! I thought you were better than this! I thought you really cared about me! I guess not! How long were you going to keep this going! A year? Two years? Huh, Bella?"

I felt tears in my eyes, "It's not like that, Edward," I said, "I ended the bet. It was stupid and I couldn't do it anymore. I fell in love with you, Edward. I love you so mu-"

"Don't," he said, "Just… Just don't. I can't believe this." He kept pulling at his hair. "And to think I was falling for you… I just… Just… I don't even know anymore." He turned to walk to his car.

"Please, Edward!" I yelled, "You have to believe me!"

"No, Bella," he said, "I'm done."

I watched him drive away as I stood in the driveway crying. What have I done?

 **(A/N) Please don't have me! REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

**_Previously_**

" _Please, Edward!" I yelled, "You have to believe me!"_

" _No, Bella," he said, "I'm done."_

 _I watched him drive away as I stood in the driveway crying. What have I done?_

 **BPOV**

It had been 2 days since Edward and I broke up. I was just broken and angry. I wasn't angry with him; he had every right to do what he did. I was angry with myself and I was pissed at Lauren. Couldn't she just mind her own business! I would've told Edward about everything myself… eventually…

I walked behind my house and down to the lake. I went over to the swing and smiled at the engraving as I ran my fingers across it.

 _Arabel Swan_

This was my sister's favorite spot and after she went missing I got it engraved with her name. When we were little we used to sit here. As we got older Arabel liked to come down and read by the lake, she said it was relaxing.

I laid down on the swing and looked at the covering that went over it. There was writing on it from when we used to sit here. It wasn't anything important, just stupid things like boy's names or hearts and stuff.

I was lying by myself for about 10 minutes when I heard someone walking up. "There you are!" I heard Ever say.

"Hey," I said.

Ever came over and moved my feet so she could sit on the swing too. "I knew I'd find you here," she said I didn't say anything, "Talk to me. You haven't been in school; you won't answer your phone. What's going on?"

"We broke up," I said softly.

"WHAT!" she said, "What happened?"

"The other day I found that paper that I wrote all the people for out bet," I said, "I threw it away and Lauren's skank ass decided to give it to Edward…"

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He was pissed," I said, "He was saying how he thought I was different. Ever, I need him back. I love him so much. I can't lose someone I love again… I don't think I can take it."

"I'm sorry, Bells," Ever said, "This is all my fault…"

"No it's not," I said, sitting up to look at her. "I should've told him."

"It's gunna be okay," Ever said, "I promise."

 **EPOV**

I couldn't believe Bella would do that to me, I thought she really wanted to be with me, but it was all just a dare. I thought she was different then Tanya. Was anything she said true?

"Edward," Alice said while we walked to class, "Don't you think you would try to listen to what she has to say?"

I rolled my eyes. This again. Wasn't she supposed to have my back? She's my sister! "Alice. I told you. She doesn't care about me!" I said.

She huffed, "Whatever you say, Edward," she said, "But I have a feeling there's more too this." Then she walked to first period.

…..

I was walking down the hall to lunch when Ever stopped me. "We need to talk," she said.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't try to make excuses for her," I said.

She glared at me, "Look here, fucker," she said, "Either you can listen to me or I can beat what I want to say into you, it's your choice."

I knew she'd really beat me so I decided to let her talk, "Fine," I said.

"Bella doing that bet was all me," she said, "I dared her to date one guy for every letter of the alphabet before the year ended. Yes, when she dated you it was for that dare, but once she started dating you she started to fall for you. So she called of the bet. She really does love you, Edward. She just wants you to let her explain."

This again. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" I asked, "She's your best friend. I know that you'd go to jail for her, just like she'd do for you. How do I how anything she ever said is true! How do I even know she really had a sister! Maybe she just mirrored a bunch of pictures!"

Ever was quiet for a minute. "She told you about Ara?" she asked. I nodded. "WELL THAT'S HOW YOU KNOW SHE LOVES YOU! SHE NEVER TELLS ANYONE BECAUSE SHE FEELS LIKE IT'S HER FAULT! IF YOU'D LISTEN TO HER MAYBE YOU'D UNDERSTAND HOW BAD SHE FEELS! SHE FEELS FUCKING HORRIBLE! JUST LISTEN TO HER!" Then Ever stomped off in the other direction.

…

That night I was lying in my bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about Bella. After a couple minutes, I got up and went over to my laptop. I went up to the search box and typed "Arabel Swan".

As soon as the screen loaded I saw thousands of news reports. I read threw them, but it was the picture's that made my heart stop. There was a picture of Bella sitting down on the sidewalk crying into Emmett's arms while he held her tight, holding back his own tears. The worse one was of Bella in her front yard on her knees with her face buried in her hands. The caption said "Arabel's twin sister, Isabella Swan, breaks down over her sister's disappearance."

I stared at the computer for a minute. _Maybe I should listen to her_ , I thought.

 **REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

"You have to go to school, Bella," Emmett said as I walked through the kitchen. It had been four days since Edward and I broke up.

"I can't," I cried, "Please don't make me go."

He pulled me into a hug, "I'm sorry, Bella," he said, "I know you're still hurting, but you really can't miss anymore school. You have to go."

Rose rubbed my back, "We'll be with you the whole way," she said.

I nodded and went up to my room to get ready. I just threw on the first jeans, a t-shirt, and hoodie my hand touched. Then I stomped down the driveway and out to the car.

When I pulled up to school and saw Ever sitting with some of our friends. I slammed the car door and she turned around to look at me. "Bella!" she yelled running over to me. As soon as she said my name everyone turned and looked at us. "What!" she said, "Mind your own damn business!"

I heard Emmett laugh from beside me, "You good, Bella?" he asked. I nodded. "Okay, we'll see you later."

I turned to Ever, "Girl, you look like shit," she said.

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks, love you too," I said.

She held up her hands in self-defense, "I'm just telling you the truth."

"Well, I've been in my bed crying for days. That tends to make you look like fucking shit."

She hugged me. "It'll all be okay, I promise."

I nodded and looked over her shoulder and saw Edward sitting on the hood of his car watching me. He had a sad look on his face while he watched me. Now I feel worse. I really caused him that much pain?

"Let's go to class," I said.

…

It was towards the end of the day and I was walking to Biology when I remember Edward and I sit next to each other in Biology. I mentally groaned I walked in the room praying that he wouldn't be in there for some reason.

As I walked in I saw Edward sitting there. I silently walked over and sat down in the chair beside him. "Hey," he said quietly.

 _He's talking to me?_ "Hey," I said. Then I realized that everyone in the room was watching us. People are so noisy, and Forks High is a very small school, so things tend to get around fast. I wouldn't be surprised if people knew from the very second Edward broke up with me.

The teacher was talking about some genetic crap that I wasn't paying any attention to when the principal came on the intercom. "Teachers, pardon this interruption. Students, as you all may know this coming Friday is the day that one of our own students, Arabel Swan, went missing. Just like every year, we are going to have a small memorial for her." I put my head on my desk as I felt all eyes turn to me again. I can't believe I actually forgot that the day was coming up. I guess when I was with Edward it just kind of slipped my mind… "This will be taking place in 6th and 7th periods on Friday. Thank you for your time." Then the intercom went off.

The whole class was room quiet for a couple minutes. I glanced up from my arms and saw the teacher gave me an apologetic smile and went back to teaching. I really hate how they have to do this every year. I mean, I understand that they're only doing it because they care, but I really don't like it. By calling it a memorial for her I feel then she's really gone forever…

I kept my head on the table and, for once, I wasn't told to sit up and pay attention. After a minute, I felt a hand start to rub my back soothingly. Edward. Don't ask me how I knew it was him, I just know. I know his touch. Shit, I know his fucking smell from five miles away.

I turned my head so I was looked at him and he smiled softly. I looked at him eyes and I saw a mixture of feelings there. Anger? Sympathy? Guilt? And…. And something else I couldn't quite place…

I smiled back a little and then put my face back in my arms. I want him back so bad….

….

When I walked out of class I saw Emmett waiting for me in the hall. Neither one us said anything as he pulled me in for a hug.

"You good?" he said.

I shook my head, "You?" I said.

He shook his head too, "Come on, I'll take you to math," he said. As we walked down the hall I could feel Edward's eyes on the back of my head.

…

After school Emmett dropped me off at home before leaving to take Rose home. Then I went into the bathroom that's attached to my room and looked at myself in the mirror.

As I stared at myself I no longer saw Bella Swan staring back at me. I saw the smart, happy, and carefree Arabel Swan. I saw the girl who would always be remembered as "the girl who got kidnapped on her way home". She deserved better than that. She was the smartest and funniest person I had ever met in my life, but no one was going to remember her for that. To them she was just that girl on a missing persons sign.

The longer I stared at the mirror, the angrier I got. How fucking dare he take her from me! I needed her! I reached up my fist and punched the mirror.

 **EPOV**

I pulled up to Bella's house and sat in the driveway for a couple minutes trying to decide if I should go in. When I woke up this morning I had decided that I was going to talk to Bella after school. Then when I was in class with her, and I saw her almost break down about her sister, I just wanted to hold her and tell her… and tell her that I love her…

I got out of my car, walked up to her door, and knocked lightly on the door. I waited about three minutes and she didn't answer. _Where is she?_ I went to knock again when I heard a loud crash from inside. I turned the door knob and saw the door was unlocked door. I run into the house and up the stairs. _I'm going to have to say something about that door later._ I went into her room and saw a light coming out of her bathroom. I ran in and saw Bella standing there with a towel wrapped around her bloody hand.

"Bella!" I said, rushing to her side.

She turned to me, surprised, tears running down her face. "Edward?" she said, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you and I heard something break so I came in," I said, as I looked at her hand. "What happened?"

"I-I punched the mirror," she said.

I took her in my arms and carried her door the stairs. "I'll take you to my dad," I said, "He'll take care of your hand and you won't have to go to a hospital, I know you hate hospitals."

I put her in the car and sped off to my house. "Why are you doing this?" she asked after a couple minutes.

I looked at her really fast before looking back at the road. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I care about you, Bella."

I heard her cry's start to start up again, "But I treated you like shit," she said.

Her crying broke my heart. I know that she hurt me, but I couldn't help the fact that I loved her and I still wanted to take care of her. "We'll talk about this after we fix your hand." She nodded and looked out her window.

I pulled up to my house and helped Bella out of the car. We walked inside and I called out for my dad. "Dad, I need your help!" I yelled.

My dad came running in. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Bella hurt her hand," I said.

He looked at Bella. "What happen, Bella?" he asked.

"I punched a mirror…" she whispered.

He led her to his office and I followed behind them. She sat down and my dad unwrapped the towel that was around her hand and began taking the glass out. I saw Bella wince when he'd pull the glass out. I took her other hand in mine and I saw my dad smile at us. "Bella," he said, "I'm going to need you to tell me why you did this."

"I was… mad," Bella whispered.

"Mad enough to punch a mirror?" he asked, getting ready to stitch her hand.

"I was looking in the mirror and all I saw my sister…" I kissed her hand and I swear I saw her smile a little. "I couldn't take it anymore. I got mad and punched the mirror. It's just hard looking at myself sometimes because sometimes I see her too."

My dad gave her a sympathetic look and started stitching her hand. She kept squeezing my hand I just kissed her head and whispered things to her. "We really need to talk," I said quietly.

"I know," she whispered. Then she turned to she was looking away from us.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I hate needles," she said.

I sat closer and let her bury her face in my neck. I didn't even realize the way I had us sitting until after it happened. I looked at her and tried to remember what it was that I had been so mad at her for. All I could think about how right was we were together and how I didn't want to be anywhere other than where I was right now.

My dad finished stitching up her hand and I carried Bella up the stairs to my room. "You realize I hurt my hand and not my legs right?" she asked.

I smiled a little at her, "Just let me take care of you," I said. I put her on my bed and sat next to her. "Bella," I said, "I didn't give you a chance to explain yourself to me the other day and I think it's only fair you do. So, if you're ready to talk, I'd love to listen to what you have to say."

She nodded and took a deep breath. "You obviously know that I used to date a lot of guys," she said, and I could tell that she wasn't happy about it, "Well, Ever and I are always daring each other to do stupid shit, so she thought it would be funny to dare me to date one guy for every letter of the alphabet. I accepted her dare. I thought it would be easy. All I had to do was date the guys for at least two weeks, which was a normal relationship for me anyway. So when I got up to the letter E, I couldn't find anyone. That's when you came to Forks." She stopped for a minute, as if she wasn't sure if she should continue with the story. After a minute or two she took a deep breath and continued. "Edward, I'm not going to lie to you, when I first met you I was only trying to win the bet. I did like you though, but I never thought that I'd start to like you as much as I did… So I called off the dare with Ever.-"

"How long were we dating when you called off the bet?" I asked, interrupting her.

"About a week," she said. I nodded. "I was going to tell you eventually, Edward, I swear! I just-I just didn't know how. I didn't want you to hate me for what I had done and I just wanted to be with you so badly. I've never felt this way about anyone before, Edward. I think about you ever minute of the fucking day. I don't think I've ever thought about something more than I think about you. When I'm with you I forget about how upset I've been for the past couple years. With you I can be the girl I was before I lost Ara. Edward, I-I love you."

By this point Bella was crying hysterically, and I could feel the tears start to fall from my eyes too. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her forehead. "Bella, I love you too," I said, "I love you so much. I'm sorry I left you, I should've listened to you."

"I don't deserve to be loved after the way I treated you," she sobbed.

I pulled back so I could look at her face. "Isabella Swan, you deserve all the damn love in the world and more," I said, "I love you so much and I want to be with you, and there is NOTHING you can do to change that."

She didn't say anything and she just threw her arms around my neck. I held her close to me while she cried in my chest until she eventually cried herself to sleep. After she fell asleep I laid her down on the bed beside me and held her close as I fell asleep too.

 **REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

I woke up to talking. Normally I'd be upset to be woken up, but I was too comfortable to complain. I was warm and felt like I was lying on the world's best pillow.

"Is she okay?" I heard a man whisper.

"Yeah, she's just really tired," and angel said, "You don't mind if she stays, right?"

"No," the other man said, "As long as her parents don't mind."

"They don't," the angel said, "They're out of town again. Her brother is home though, they look after each other. I can call him though."

"Okay, she can stay as long as she'd like, just make sure her brother knows."

"Thanks." Then I heard the door close. I tried to roll over but felt a pair of arms tighten around me.

"Bella?" someone whispered.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was face to face with Edward's chest. "Hey," I said softly, my voice sounded all raspy from crying so much before I fell asleep.

He ran his hand threw my hair, "Hello, love," he said, "You feel better?"

"No," I whispered, "I should've treated you like that. I don't deserve someone as great as you…"

He kissed my head, "Yes you do, Bella," he said, "Bella, people mess up, and I know that you love me. If you didn't you wouldn't feel as bad as you do about all this. You've always treated me good, baby, you make me so happy. I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life."

I cuddled closer to him and tightened my arms around him. "I love you so much," I said.

"I love you too," he whispered. He was quiet for a couple of minutes before he whispered, "Bella?"

"Hmm?" I said.

"Are you going to go to the memorial for Ara at school?" he asked.

I didn't answer right away, "I usually don't go," I said.

"What if I sit with you," he said, "I think it would be good for you to go."

I thought about this for a second. Going with Edward might make me feel a lot better. I usually feel safer when I'm with Edward. "You won't leave?" I asked.

"I felt him shake his head, "I won't leave you side," he said, "I swear"

"I'll go the," I whispered, "As long as you're there to protect me."

 **EPOV**

The next day Bella and I walked into the gym for the memorial. Bella was holding my hand tightly and I held her close to my side.

She looked to the side and waved at someone. I looked and saw Caiden sitting with Emmett and Rose. I gave him a sympathetic smile. "Let's go sit with them," Bella said. I nodded and let her led me to him.

She sat down next to Caiden and smiled softly at him. "How are you doing?" she asked.

He looked at her and smiled sadly, "No better than you probably," he said. Bella just nodded and looked at Emmett.

He hugged her, "I'm glad you came this year," he said before they bother looked back at the principal.

I looked around and saw news crews everywhere. This must be the usual thing to do, for publicity of something. "I'm Erin Lynn reporting from Forks High School where the students are having a memorial for Arabel Swan," a reported said to the camera.

"We are here today to honor a student that was very important and dear to our hearts. We do this memorial every year to honor her life-" the principal said.

"I hate all these damn cameras," Bella whispered, "They don't care about my sister, they just want their story."

I rubbed my thumb soothingly across the back of her hand. "Just ignore them," I whispered.

"I would like to start off this day by asking if anyone would like to come up and say a few words," the principal continued. No one said anything at first and then I saw Emmett's hand go up beside me.

 **BPOV**

What the fuck is my brother doing? We hated going to these things, and we had never, EVER, spoke to the press about our sister. He held his hand out to me, "I can't do this without you," he said, "But I have to speak."

I hesitated for a minute before realizing I couldn't let my brother face the world alone. I squeezed Edward's hand once before getting up and walking up to take the stage. "Look! Arabel's brother and sister are finally going to speak to us!" a reporter said.

I rolled my eyes and watched my big brother step up to the microphone. "Good afternoon, everyone," he said, "As you most likely know, I'm Emmett Swan, Arabel's brother, and this is Isabella Swan, our sister." I reached for my brother's hand and he smiled and me before taking a deep brother and looked back at our classmates. "These events are very hard for us because a memorial is something you have when someone is… gone, but we both feel like our sister is out there somewhere. She's out there missing us and ready to come home. Not a day goes by where I don't miss my sister, but I'm very lucky to have Bella here so we can lean on each other."

Emmett reached up to wipe his eyes as he turned to walk back down the stairs. "Wait," I said.

Emmett looked back at me, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I want to speak," I said.

He looked at me in shock, "Really?"

"I have to do this."

He nodded and followed me back to the microphone. "Good afternoon, everyone," I said softly, squeezing Emmett's hand. "As Emmett said, I'm Isabella Swan, Arabel's twin sister." I took a deep breath and looked directly into the camera that were pointed at me. "I'd like to agree with my brother by say that, I know that my sister is out there somewhere, if she wasn't I'd be able to feel it. The bond between twins is something that you can't imagine, if something happened to her, I'd know. I just want to say that, Ara, if you're watching this, I miss you so much." I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes. "It hurts to even look in the mirror. Some days I don't know how I'm going to get by. I haven't even gone in your room since you've disappeared because I can't stand the thought of knowing you're not there. It almost seems like I'm stuck in a bad dream and I'm still waiting to wake up." I started to remember everything I used to do with my sister and I smiled a little. "Sometimes I think that you're going to walk into my room and tell me about how you've come up with the perfect plan to get Emmett, just like you used to." I heard Emmett laugh beside me. "You're not just my sister; you're my best friend… I just want you back…" I felt the tears start flowing down my face faster. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

I turned and ran off the stage and out of the gym. I ran over to a bench and sat down.

"Bella!" Emmett said as he sat beside me and hugged me.

I looked over his shoulder and saw Edward, Rose, and Caiden running over to me. Edward kneeled in front of me and handed me one of pills.

"Breathe, love," he said softly.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down but I couldn't. "I just miss her," I said.

Caiden sat next to me. "Bells," he said, "I miss her too, I miss her every day, she's all I everything about. I feel the same way you do, but you just have to remember that she's out there somewhere. If you believe that then you believe that one day she'll find her way home."

I leaned over and hugged him, "I knew my sister had good taste in guys," I said. He just laughed. I pulled back and looked at him. "She really loved you, you know," I whispered.

He smiled sadly, "I know," he said.

 **REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

I spent the night at Edward's house again that night; Emmett was cool with it because he was having Rose sleep over. (I really didn't wanna hear the noises coming from that room) The Cullen's were great people, probably the sweetest people I had ever met in my life.

Edward was always afraid they were annoying me, but I didn't mind them being around. "I think they're sweet," I said while we were lying in his bed, "My parents are never like that."

He brushed my hair behind my ear. "Well as long as you're here you never have to worry about not being bothered," he said.

I laughed and cuddled closer to him. "I love you," I said softly.

"I love you too," he whispered.

…

The next day I was sitting in math when the principal walked in. "Sorry to interrupt you, Mr. Johnston," he said, "But I need Bella Swan to come with me."

I froze and everyone turned to look at me. Me? Why me? I never do anything wrong! Ever's the one always getting in trouble! Plus! The principal never comes to get you from call. He usually just calls you down, this must be really bad.

I glanced over at Alice and she just shrugged. _You'll be fine._ She mouthed.

I gathered all my stuff together and stood up. I followed him out to the hallway. "Am I in trouble?" I asked once we got to his office.

He gave me a soft smile. "Of course not," he said, "I need to tell you something though." I sighed in relief and nodded for him to continue. "Two cops just showed up... They say that they found your sister..."

The whole world froze. They found her? "What?" I whispered.

"They found her, Bella," he repeated, "She was able to get away from James long enough to call 911. She's safe now." My whole body gave out and I fell to the ground in tears of happiness. He crouched down in front of me. "Is there someone else I should tell or get for you?" he asked.

I nodded. "My brother, Ed-Edward, C-Caiden, and Ev-Ever," I said through my tears.

He nodded and helped me up, "I'll send someone to their classrooms," he said.

 **EPOV**

I was in Spanish when I got the weirdest feeling ever. It made me want to go find Bella… Odd… Then the lady who works in the front office walked in. She smiled at my teacher and whispered something to her.

"Caiden and Edward," she said in her Spanish accent, "You're needed in the principal's office."

Caiden and I looked at each other and then grabbed our stuff and walked out with the lady. "Did we do something wrong?" Caiden asked her.

She shook her head, "No," she said, "One of your friends needs you." What? Since when do they take you out of class just because your friends need you? What the hell?

We walked down the hall and then we saw Ever walking out of her class. "I swear it wasn't me!" she said, "Unless this is about the thing in the girl's bathroom… Then that was totally me!"

"Ever!" I said.

She looked at me, "Edward?" she said, "What the hell is going on?"

"No idea," I said, "She says a friend of ours needs us in the principal's office."

Caiden stopped walking, "Wait," he said, "A friend of ours? The only person that connects the three of us is…"

"ED!" I turned and saw Emmett running down the hall toward me. "They say that my sister need's me in the principal's office."

We all took off running to the office. When we ran in we saw Bella crying in one the chairs with two cops talking to her.

I ran over and kneeled in front of her. "Love," I said, wiping her tears, "What happened? What's wrong?"

She threw her arms around me and buried her face in my neck. "They found her," she said, "Arabel's okay."

I looked up and met Caiden's eyes as he fell to the ground as Emmett covered his mouth and fell to his knees.

 **REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Previously**_

" _Ever!" I said._

 _She looked at me, "Edward?" she said, "What the hell is going on?"_

" _No idea," I said, "She says a friend of ours needs us in the principal's office."_

 _Caiden stopped walking, "Wait," he said, "A friend of ours? The only person that connects the three of us is…"_

 _He didn't even need to finish, we all knew where he was going with this and took off to the principal's office at the same time. We ran in saw Bella crying in one the chairs with two cops talking to her._

 _I ran over and kneeled in front of her. "Love," I said, wiping her tears, "What happened? What's wrong?"_

 _She threw her arms around me and buried her face in my neck. "They found her," she whispered, "Arabel's okay."_

 _I looked up and met Caiden's eyes as he fell to the ground._

 **BPOV**

Edward held me tight in his arms while Ever checked on Caiden, who was lying on the ground. Finally, Emmett got off the ground and came over to me. "You okay?" he asked me.

I nodded against Edward's chest and he turned to the cop. "You guys really found her?" he asked, "They really found our sister?"

The cop, who I remember to be Officer Noel, nodded. "She was taken into the hospital to be looked at around 9:00 this morning," he said.

Caiden narrowed his eyes, "If you guys found her at 9:00 this morning then why are we just now being told?" he asked. Shit… Caiden's going into "what the fuck is wrong with you" mode.

"Sir," the Officer Noel said, "We were trying to get in touch with the victim's parents but they can't be found so we found her sister." Calling Arabel "the victim" wasn't exactly the best thing that the cop could've said. Yes, she was a victim, but she has a name.

Caiden went to get up in the cops face but I jumped out of Edward's arms and held him back. "Why don't you sit down?" I whispered.

Caiden stared at me before he sighed and then sat down. I turned to the cop, "Sorry about Caiden," I said, "He's Ara's boyfriend so this is just as emotional for him as it is for me."

He nodded, giving me a sympathetic look. Then the other cop, Officer Mays, said, "Why don't we just get you guys down to the hospital so you can see Arabel for yourself?" he said. I nodded and took Edward's hand, following the cops out the door.

…

We all followed the cops to the hospital in our cars. Then we were told to wait in the waiting room when we got there. After about 20 minutes the cop came out with a doctor. "They need to see ID for you before they can tell you what happened or let you go back to see her," Officer Noel said.

"Not that she doesn't look exactly like fucking Arabel or anything," Ever mumbled from beside me.

I glared at her, "Ever," I warned. Honestly, she was right, but I didn't need to be arrested right now. I smiled apologetically at the cop and handed him my license.

The doctor nodded. "Arabel has a broken hand and a few cuts and bruises," the doctor said, "Other than that she seems fine."

"So she wasn't… Yeah know…" Caiden asked.

"Not that we know of," the doctor said, "She won't tell us what happened. Actually she won't say anything really. The only thing she's said since she got here was 'Where's Izzy?'."

The doctor's words brought on a whole new set of tears. Izzy was what she used to call me when we were little. Her and Ever were the only ones that ever called me that, but when she disappeared I hated it. "Can I see her?" I whispered.

The doctor nodded, "Her doctor should be done in there now," he said, "But only you can go back until she says it's okay."

I looked at Caiden and went to apologize to him; I knew he wanted to see her. He smiled at me, "Its fine," he said, "I know you should see her more than I should."

I looked over at Emmett, he smiled at us, "Go check on our sister," he said. I smiled back and kissed Edward before following the doctor back.

"So you're not my sister's doctor then?" I asked, remembering what he had said earlier.

He shook his head, "I was," he said, "Someone really wanted her has a patient though." What the fuck?

He pointed to a door and as soon as he did Carlisle walked out. He smiled at me, "I saw her and thought she was you," he said, "When I looked at her chart I knew exactly who she was. I thought you might be more comfortable if her doctor was someone you knew."

I smiled through my tears and hugged him, "Thank you," I said.

He hugged me back, "You're very welcome, Bella," he said, "She's been looking for you." I pulled away and nodded before walking into the room. When I opened the door, I saw my sister lying in the bed. She looked… Well let's say is I went out got in a fight and then looked into a mirror this is what I'd see looking back at me.

"Ara," I said.

She smiled, "Hey, Izzy," she said. I started sobbing and ran over and hugged her. My sister was finally home.

 **REVIEW! ….Please :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

I pulled away from Ara and looked at her. "Ara," I said, "What happened?"

She took a deep breath, "I was coming home from Caiden's house," she said, "A van went by. I heard it stop after it passed me, and then I heard someone yell your name. I turned and looked, thinking that it was someone from school who just got us confused, you know? It happened all the time. It was James though. He smiled at me and said 'hey, beautiful' then someone grabbed me from behind.

They took me to some building and as soon as they took the gage out of my mouth I told James I was Arabel, not Bella. He didn't believe me at first, he kept saying I was just trying to get him to let me go. Then one of the people that he had helping him ran in and turned on the TV. There was news casters going on about how I was missing, not you. James got pissed, but then he thought that if he kept me than I couldn't tell on him and he would be upsetting you in the process. Then one day James went out and never came back, his partners said that he got in an "accident" and that they'd be picking up his work for now on.

I tried to get away, I really did, I just couldn't do it. No matter what I did he'd find ways to stop me, and I had so little strength. He kept showing me mom and dad talking at those press conferences to make me upset. Then when I saw you yesterday speaking at that memorial… That's what gave me the strength to get out. I started flirting with the guy they have watching my door. Once I got on his good side and he was starting to trust me, he would come in my room at night to talk to me when everyone else was sleeping. Even then though, he was always very careful, he'd always lock my door behind him and say it was just precaution. One night I drugged him with some sleeping pills they had used on me. Once he was knocked out I took his keys to unlock the door and I ran out of there.

"I ran until I reached a gas station. They recognized me from TV and called 911. Izzy… Those people were the ones who got me home, but they didn't save me, you did… You and Emmett's speeches gave me the strength to get out…"

I started sobbing uncontrollably and hugged my sister. We both cried until she pulled back and looked at me. "Speaking of Emmett," she said, "Where is he?"

"They only let me back until you said so," I said.

She nodded, "First why don't you tell me about that guy that ran after you when you ran off stage," she said, "He's cute, finally get you a boyfriend?"

I laughed; she would be lying in a hospital bed, just got away from a psycho murderer, and _still_ have time to talk to me about boys. "His name's Edward," I said.

"Oooo," she said, "Sounds fancy."

I laughed, "He's great," I said, "You'll love him! He came here with me and everything."

Her eyes grew wide, "He came with you to see your crazy sister in the hospital?" she asked, "That's shit's love!"

I smiled, "I know," I said.

"Well!" she said, "Go get him and Emmett!"

"You sure?" I asked, "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

She rolled her eyes, "Get him," she said.

"Do you want me to get Caiden too?" I asked.

She was quiet for a minute, "He's here?" she whispered.

I nodded, "He's been lost without you," I said quietly.

"Get them all," she said.

I walked out and asked Carlisle to get them both for me. When I got back in the room I said, "Carlisle's getting them."

She raised an eyebrow at me, "You're on a first name basis with my doctor?"

I laughed, "He's Edward's dad," I said, "He took on your case when you realized you were my sister. He said he wanted to make sure you were taken care of."

She smiled, "That's so sweet," she said.

"They're great people," I said.

Then there was a knock on the door and I turned around to open the door. Emmett came in first and froze when he saw Ara and I. "I felt like it was all a twisted joke," he said quietly.

Ara smiled, "Hey, Emmy," she said.

Emmett smiled at the childhood nickname and rushed to our sister's side.

Caiden came in next and walked over to Ara, pulling her into his arms. Edward just smiled at me and kissed my head. Ara pulled back from Caiden just enough where she could look at us. She smiled, "You must be Edward," she said, "Bella's been telling me a lot about you in the 40 minutes she's been in here."

Edward laughed and I stuck my tongue out at her. "I've heard a lot about you too," Edward said, "It's really nice to finally meet you."

"Can you tell the difference between them?" Caiden asked Edward.

"By looking at them?" Edward asked. Caiden nodded. Edward looked at me and back at Arabel before looking back at me. "Yeah," he said, "Of course they look exactly alike but I can still tell the difference between them."

I smiled and kissed him, "I think I will," I whispered against his lips.

 **REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 17

**EPOV**

Since Arabel was found we don't get much time alone. I don't mean away from Ara, I loved Ara like she was my own sister, and loved spending time with her. I mean more like the press and everyone in town. I could tell it was starting to get to Ara and Bella. Neither of them liked all of the attention.

Caiden and I ended up taking on the rolls of their personal bodyguards. We went everywhere with them (not like I wasn't always with Bella anyway).

I felt really bad for Ara, she had missed three years of her high school education, she was so far behind and Bella was doing everything she could to help her. We would all spend hours after school studying and teaching Arabel everything she was having to learn.

Bella's parents came home to see their daughter when they got the news she was home, but they left after a week of her being home. Bella and Emmett were furious with their parents, not that I could blame them, how could they be so insensitive?

Emmett took on his big brother/man of the house roll once again. He let Caiden and I stay over though, just because he was still kind of on edge with the rest of James minions being out there somewhere looking for Ara.

I had gone to the store to get popcorn because Bella and I wanted to watch a movie. I let myself into Bella's house the key that she had made for me. I went up to Bella's room. "Love, I got your-" I came in and saw her crying on her bed. "Bella, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

She whipped her eyes and looked up at me. "Nothing, I'm fine. Sorry," she said, "Did you get what you wanted?"

I stared at her and nodded, "Now tell me what's wrong, love," I said as I sat down on the bed with her and pulled her into my lap.

She wrapped her arms around my waist. "I just feel so bad for what I did to my sister," she sobbed, "If it wasn't for me she wouldn't have this problem! He took her because of me and now she's struggling to get her life back together."

I ran my hand through her hair. "It's not your fault love," I said, "James was the one who did this to her, not you. It'll be okay. We're all gunna help her through this." That night she fell asleep crying in my arms.

 **Review!**


End file.
